


Baby Boom Fans Unite!

by CrankyMiraculous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyMiraculous/pseuds/CrankyMiraculous
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/My Ass
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Baby Boom Fans Unite!

\---------------------------------------------- Setting: ShawnaCanon's Office ---------------------------------------------- Shawna- "How am I supposed to wrap my work up in four chapters!? FOUR!? I need better foreshadowing skills."

Clicks on the Comments

"Let's read the comments I guess..."

HOLY SH*T

People Are

Really

Mad at Gabriel..." ----------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the Suburben East Coast..... CrankyMiraculous -

"ReeeEeeEeEeeEee Gabriel Should Die Die DIE! How DARE he touch Little Bun!!!!!!!!!"  
Suddenly a portal appears

"If you hate him so bad YOU kick his ass." ... Da Faq¿ Suddenly Pegasas Appears Then in a metalic voice.... "yeah you pussy!...." "Marcov!" Screeches Max "Shut up or you're getting some malware installed to your Root Drive!" "uhhh.... okay"

Then with the help of 95% of the other angry fans and one phycotic guest user with a Fucking Pistol for some reason, killed HawkMoth. The End. 

But where is the rest of the story? You may ask. Simply if Shawna acnologes me and she doesn't F*ck up the rest of the beutiful story... I might finish... I don't know anymore.... Bye!   
*** Zzhzjzqbswbsidtdbjw8whnqdobobsis@sshwusbd.shqosb zjxbkabdd ---- dhefyax -------------------------------------_nnnnnnnnnn


End file.
